The Orphan
by ScarlettValkyrie
Summary: an originals story. Sahara is the granddaughter of the goddess Freya and the unknown daughter of Mikael. banished to america she will soon find all her syblings and hopefully reunite her parents.
1. Chapter 1

_This is an original fan fic._

 _Rating is pg-13/r_

 _Villiance and sexual contact. Blood and death and fighting_

 _This story is about someone entering the lives of the mikaelson clan. Somethings that actually happened on the show I have changed for the sake of my story._

 _Prologue_

 _Sahara entered the temple of her mistress and fell to her knees before the throne of the goddess._

 _Freyga:{ she looks at the child in sympathy but her face appears cold.}_

" _why have you come before me in such a state?" asked the goddess wincing inside as she hears the coldness in her voice._

 _Sahara:"please mistress help me." {she begs as she tries to slow her breathing._

 _Freyja:" why should i?"_

 _Sahara:" I have been loyal to you since I was a child and I bare a son and daughter of your bloodline! Please! Help us!"_

 _Freyja:" very well" she says as she blasts the girl to America. Hoping that was far enough away. Though the girl would think it bitter freyga was sending her the one place her wayward son could not follow. She would also beable to retain most of her powers there ._

 _Sahara looked around new orleans in fear. she inhaled and could sent her blood faintly. that meant that one or both parents had another chlid in this strange world. and even though it was banishment she hoped it would be better than the cruelty of asgard._


	2. Chapter 2Davina

_Sahara searched the country for her blood. She found a young witch that had traces of her parents in her but it was diluted. She observed her sister as she went about her daily life._

 _Davina_

 _Marcel: come on d it can't be that bad. Besides Klaus isn't following you._

 _Elijah: no it smells like mikael and something else._

 _Klaus: why doesn't she simply summon him to see who else there is?_

 _Cami: davina, I'll stay with you._

 _Davina: ok {she holds onto cami's hand as she touches klaus's face to find mikael._

 _Sahara saw her sister summon there father._

 _Davina:{uses her powers to make mikael kneel} whose following me! {she yells at him}_

 _Mikael:{growls} I don't know._

 _Klaus: of course he doesn't. {Klaus snears}_

 _Mikael: maybe you should follow the scent ,boy._

 _Sahara:{sighed as she spend ten minutes listening to fight then threw her power out at them all.} I had hoped to introduce myself only to davina for the time being. Too late now ._

 _Elijah: {was the first to awaken. He saw kol and Rebecca soothing an upset hope as he sat up. The others had yet to awaken. He could not recall what had happened but also noticed that his siblings had also been through an ordeal.} "What happened to the two of you?" he asked them._

 _Kol: we took power from dear old mum and Finn noticed._

 _Rebecca: he was pissed and had it back fire on us"_

 _Elijah: is that why you're in this witch?"_

 _Klaus:"always causing trouble aren't you?"_

 _Kol:" you'd know nick" he says to his brother as he helps davina to stand up._

 _Cami:"how about we jjust figure out what happened._

 _Rebecca:" mikael is the only one who remembers but since davina was knocked out like the rest of you she lost her grip on him enough that finn was able to take him from you."_

 _Kol handed the baby to her mother as Jackson asked "well now what?"_

 _Elijah: "let us regroup and figure it out tomorrow."_

 _Davina: watched them all go as she and kol went home together. "so you're ok really?" she has him as he hugs her close_

 _Kol: as well as can be expected I suppose._

 _Do you remember anything?" he asked her_

 _Davina: yes. {she says as she moves away from him and remembers Sahara's tale.}  
_

 _30 minutes earlier_

 _Davina: "what are you doing to them?!" she yelled at the dark haired woman before her_

 _Sahara: "i am sahara and 1000 years ago you were my sister and your name was..."_

 _Mikael: "Rhiannon." he said in surprise_

 _Sahara: { flinched at mikael's voice but kept talking} " our mother is the goddess Selene daughter to the goddess Freya and_ _Njörðr or Njord if your modern mind prefers. she was absolutely beautiful and loved us all well._

 _Davina: "all?"_

 _Sahara: "yes all there are 18 of us. but only 3 are mikael's the rest belong to her mate the son of the god Týr. the norn's cursed us all to be parted from modir for a very long time. the exact curse is not whats important now. what is is to find our other syblings before the ones who are hunting me find them and kill them. for once we are all dead our mother will soon follow."  
_

 _Davina: " what do we do?"_

 _Sahara: "wait for a sign that the others are searching as well. just know that you are beloved by a mother you were ripped away from too young."_

 _Davina: "how old was i?" she asked her sister_

 _Sahara: "you were 6 years old."_

 _Davina's eyes tear up as she recalls this but all she says to Kol is " i'm tired. lets sleep."_


	3. Chapter 3 Elijah

_I just want to apologize to original fans for misspelling rebekah's name I have now fixed it though I might forget again so bare with me._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Elijah_

 _He was staying with Hope while Hayley and Klaus were out. After she was fed they laid down together and he dreamed._

 _{1786 Geneva}_

 _Klaus: "why are effusing to join us brother? its not like you." He says as the two women in his arms giggle_ drunkenly.

 _Elijah: {he sighs as he looks at the night sky} "I have something important to do, brother."_

 _Klaus: {laughs} "important is it?_

 _Woman 1: " Who is she?"_

 _Woman 2: "ooh is it that tall blond I saw you with at the queen's ball?"_

 _Elijah: {looks of as Klaus takes the women away with him. He leaves the villa after saying goodnight to kol and Rebekah. He goes to the Queen Inn and finds said blond. She is in a quiet corner drinking alone as Elijah goes up to her and gives her cheek a kiss. " hello Phaedra."_

 _Phaedra: {smiles as she sees him. She passes a glass to him and he takes a slow sip they talk all night and as they are walking in the park for some fresh air she finally speaks of her heart as he had requested of her the night before.} "I do realize we've been together a few weeks and you're entranced even though I warned you it could happen to you if you were. So I shall tell you my story for I do feel as you that there is something there. I warn you however that I tell you and you'll have to flee. My mother is Selene daughter of Freya my father is Tyr. I loved them both but am closer to my mother. I am her eldest you see and her heir. We were cursed and separated. Me and my siblings were scattered around the realms. My mother was imprisoned within the World Tree and my father murdered. I hope you soon remember that I love you and once I do. I'll be at your side." {they kiss deeply then a flash that blinds him and he walks home forgetting Phaedra till he wakes up.}_

 _Kol: "you talk in your sleep. Did you know that?" { he asked his older brother as he sat on the coffee table feeding hope}_

 _Elijah: "that's not your concern." {he says as he gets up} "I thought you were going out with Davina?"_

 _Kol:{sighs as he gives hope to Klaus who'd just walked in. Hope cooed at her father and started playing with the toy he'd brought her} "Rebekah needs Davina's help with something so I'm on my own for awhile. Unless either of you want to come with me to eat."_

 _Klaus: "maybe later tight now I'd like some time with my daughter."_

 _Elijah: "I have things to do perhaps tomorrow night." { he leaves in search of Phaedra only to find her dead in the bayou. It looks like she was harvested for her powers and body. It also felt as if something or someone sucked her soul out of her. His rage and pain was to great to contain. He could not breathe past it. He went home to his place to find gia there. He took the comfort from her and as they lay together he heard a voice in his head.}_

 _Female voice: "beware. Darkness approaches and evil lurks. Protect whats yours."_

 _Kol_

 _He went hunting for fools to start a fight with to appease his mood. If he'd still been a vampire this is when he'd be going on a killing spree. Instead Dahlia found him and butchered him. Not because he was her nephew she didn't know that. She did it to cause problems between the witches and vampires._


	4. Chapter 4 Rebekah

_Rebekah_

 _Here is a list of English/Norse words that I will be using in my story._

 _[_ _Mother - modir/mor Sister - søster Brother - bror father - far daughter – datter_

 _Son - sønn grandmother - mormor grandfather - farfar Beloved - elskede_ _Wife - kone_

 _Husband - mann]_

 _Rebekah_

 _Rebekah: {felt the magic tugging her as she followed were it led. She'd excused herself from Davina with a promise to return soon. She got to her destination and fell to her knees next to her brother in a pool of his blood.} "Oh god Kol! No no no nnnooooo!" {she screamed as she rocked him back and forth. Her wrist was in her mouth before she remembered she was still in her witch body and the only reason that was so was because of Kol. Her heart breaking she screamed like one of the furies as she added magic to it so someone could find them soon. Hayley and Jackson arrived at her side moments later._

 _Hayley: "Oh god. Kol." {she knelt beside them giving Kol her wrist without hesitation only to watch as the blood gurgles out from his slit throat } "Jack?"_

 _Jackson:{lifts Kol up as Hayley grabs Rebekah and they start running to the compound.} "Klaus!" yells Jackson as he puts Kol on the table and his wife sits on the floor with REbekah.}_

 _Klaus & Elijah saw what had happened to their brother and sister and were livid._

 _Klaus: "what happened?" {as Jackson moved so Klaus could be by his brother.}_

 _Kol: "Dahlia" {he gurgled.}_

 _Klaus: {he saw the injuries his brother had and put his blood onto the wound to heal him but ended up making him bleed more} "How?!" {he growls out barely containing his rage. Kol flinches but Klaus holds him closer silently letting him know it's not his fault. Kol reaches his blood slick hand for his brother's wrist and lets him into his head to show what had happened.}_

 _Dahlia finds Kol and throws him against the wall of the alley using her magic to rip him apart. It seems like forever to him but its only minutes. She tells him as he bleeds out._

 _"Nothing personal child. I need you to start a war. This will definitely get their attention."_

 _Elijah: {he'd taken Rebekah into his arms and tried to feed her his blood to heal her but it did not work either.} "what happened to them?"_

 _Klaus: "Dahlia."_

 _Elijah: "why can't we heal them?"_

 _Klaus : " I don't know." {As Kol breathes his last.}_

 _Elijah : "No!" {as he gives Rebekah back to Hayley so he can hold his brother one last time. Meanwhile Rebekah's heart stops.}_

 **SHOULD REBEKAH WAKE UP IN HER ORIGINAL BODY?**

 **SHOULD KOL BE TAKEN TO VALHALLA?**

 **ANY OTHER SUGGESTIONS?**


	5. Chapter 5 Sahara

_Here is a list of English/Norse words that I will be using in my story._

 _[Mother - modir/mor Sister - søster Brother - bror father - far daughter – datter_

 _Son - sønn grandmother - mormor grandfather - farfar Beloved - elskede_ _Wife - kone_

 _Husband - mann]_

 _This chapter may contain adult language sex and violence._

 _Sahara_

 _Sahara: "what else do you see Lissie?"_

 _Lissie: "lots of pain and sadness."_

 _Sahara: "is there no way to stop it?"_

 _Lissie: "go to them and interfere."_

 _Sahara: "will that stop what's coming?"_

 _Lissie: "no. mama can I come with you?"_

 _Sahara: {picks up her five year old daughter and holds her close.} " Ah, min lille due [ my little dove ] Ok, but you must stay with auntie Davina while I go help uncle Elijah."_

 _Lissie: "yay!" {she giggles} "love you modir."_

 _Sahara: "I love you too,_ _elskede."_

 _[compound]_

 _Klaus: "I'm going to kill that WITCH!" {Elijah grabs Klaus as he rages over what happened to Kol and Rebekah.}_

 _Elijah: "breathe brother. Breathe."_ _{he told Klaus even though he felt the same."_

 _Lissie: "don't be sad uncle Nik we can help." {she giggled as she hugged their legs. She went over to Kol and kissed his cheek.} "wake up uncle Kol!" he gasped as his body started rapidly healing.{she went over to Hayley.} "you're pretty." {she held her arms out to have Hayley pick her up.}_

 _Sahara: "this is not your time little sister." {She said as she placed a hand over Rebekah's heart. The body started healing itself as she kissed her sister on the cheek.} "damn" {she said as she stood up}_

 _Elijah: "just what do you think you are doing?" he asks as he grabs her arm_

 _Sahara: "nothing my bror. I am trying to heal her. But I cannot wake her up. Her mind is in too much turmoil."_

 _Elijah: "try harder."_

 _Sahara: "if this was her original body I would try but its not. I fear the only one who can is our_ _elskede søster Freya."_

 _Elijah: "Freya's dead."_

 _Sahara: "worse. She's dahlia's prisoner."_

 _Elijah: "how?"_

 _Sahara: "ask Finn."_

 _Elijah: "what do you mean ask Finn?"_

 _Lissie: "auntie is alive. She got baby napped by your evil auntie"_

 _Sahara: "lissie!_

 _Elijah: {picks her up } "how do you know this little one?"_

 _Lissie: {she leans into her uncle and lets him into her mind} "lissie can see things silly" {she giggles and nuzzles him close} "we should call the aunts and have them help us!"_

 _Sahara: "we'll get into trouble and you know it."_

 _Lissie: {sticks her tongue out at her mom and calls her aunts with magic} "oooh they come and bring stormy with them !"_


End file.
